Interview Probems
by HorsesRain
Summary: Well, we got bored and started to interveiw all our favorite people who have the same character traits together. Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, WolfsRain, and more!


(A camera switches on, exposing Haylie, Eden, and Becca sitting in separate host chairs in a place that looks something like off of 'The Veiw')

Haylie: This is Haylie here! Eden, Becca and I have decided to run interveiws on all our favorite characters! Becca, who's first on our list of guests today?

Becca: It's Momiji Sohma from 'Fruits Basket' and Toeboe from 'WolfsRain'.

Eden: Aaahh! You're puttting them together in the same room?!

Haylie: (Shrugs) Ya, what's the deal? O.o

Becca: Oh... Nothing! :)

Haylie: (Claps hands together happily) Ok then! Come on out guys!

Momiji: HAYLIE:3

Toeboe: HAYLIE:3

(They both jump Haylie. --')

Haylie: (On the ground being hugged to death) Uh... Hi guys!

Eden: Hi Momiji.

Momiji: EDEN! (Hugs her then tugs on her sleeve) It's been a while! Hey... Where'd my cousin Becca-san go?

Haylie: She left through the side door as soon as you takled me. (Points to the left)

Momiji: (Looks sad) Awww! But I wanted to tell her some terrific news I found out!

Eden: (Looks at Momiji) Akito died?!

Momjij: (Looks confused) Noooo...

Haylie: (Points a finger in the air with a bolt of inspiration) Tohru finally found a way to break the curse?!

Momiji: No! Not yet anyway...

Eden: (Eden's eyes widen) Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru finally had an orgee?! O.O

Momiji: (Blushes madly) No no no no no no noooo! Let me talk! Let me TALK!!

Eden and Haylie: (Looks content) Ok!

Momiji: (Sighs) Me and Toeboe... Are brothers! Actually, we're TWINS!!

Toeboe: (Walks out of the bathroom) YES! WE ARE! AND I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!! o (Hugs Momiji exitedly and Momiji hugs him back)

Toeboe: (Looks up at Eden and Haylie) And, as a matter of fact, all us wolves are realated to the Sohmas!

Haylie: WHAAT!? O.O

Eden: That's a HELL of alot of people!

Momiji: Ya, and Tsume is Hari's (long lost) brother too!

Haylie: Huh, no wonder those two seemed so alike... And I like both of them!

Eden: But the factor is, do you like blonde or black haired men Haylie?

Haylie: (Blush) Oh hush! It's not like I'm planning on dating either of them! ToT'

Toeboe: Don't worry Haylie! I'll go on a date with you:3

Momiji: Me too:3

Haylie: (Talks firmly) _Changing the subject. _How was your guys' Thanksgiving?

Momiji: It was GREAT!!! We went to the BIGGEST candy store in the U.S., and we got to visit our cousin Becca, and see you guys:3

Toeboe: Oh! By the way, we got you something:3

(Toeboe and Momiji begin digging into their millions of pockets, pulling out wad after wad of yummy looking candies, until their is a pile the size of a mountain)

Haylie: (Drool...) Candy...!

Eden: (Bug-eyed) How did you guys get that much candy from the store without bankrupting them...?

Momiji: Don't worry! We paid for ALL of it:3

Toeboe: (Speads his arms wide) And this whole thing is just for YOU GUYS:D

(Sparkles come out of no where and cover the pile of candy)

Haylie: We're not imposing are we? That's alot of candy, and it must have cost you alot, and-!

Momiji: Haylie's acting like Tohru again!

Eden: But it's cute, isn't it...?

Toeboe: It is:D

Haylie: When did you meet Tohru, Toeboe?

Toeboe: I met her when Momiji was introducing me to everyone at Shigure's house! She's nice!

Momiji: Isn't she though?

Haylie: Ok ok! Hey guys! You wanna know about our next two interveiws?

Momiji+Toeboe: Yes yes! Tell us Haylie!

Haylie: Our next one will be Kyo and Inuyasha, then we'll have... Wait, I'm not gonna tell you yet!

Eden: Uh, Haylie, why're you doing the two hot heads from Fruba and Inuyasha?

Haylie: 'Cause I feel that they go together like P.B. and J! And when people start giving me more matchups that I know about, I'll do them too!

Eden: Continuing on, Momiji, I've been meaning to ask this for some time, who've you been living with at the Sohma house through this whole... thing?

Momiji: Ah, mostly with Hari, but every now and then I stay with Haru!

Eden: (Scratches her head) Oh really? Sweet!

Haylie: (Looks over at Toeboe) And Toeboe, where did you say you had been staying before you met Tsume and the others?

Toeboe: Oh! It was with my Grama Haylie! But I ended up out on my own when she died. Then I met Tsume and all them!

Haylie: Really? I'm sorry to hear she passed on, she musta been a nice lady!

Toeboe: (Lightens up a bit more) She was! She gave me cookies all the time:3 They were really good!

Haylie: Darn! I always miss out on the good Granny's!

Eden: Ya, when we were narrorating the beginning of a chapter in Haylie's 'InuQuest' That old lady Sakuya came up and was scolding Haylie for fighting with Keldur! It was hilarious!

Haylie: For you maybe, but for me, it was only when Keld tried getting out of it like me and got re-scolded!

Momiji: Ohhh! You mean that weird white haired guy? He was real mean to me!

Haylie: (A glint comes into her eye) Oh really? Be right back...

(She goes back stage and goes after Keldur in the waiting room then stops and comes back, sitting down like her feet were on spikes)

Eden: Haylie?

Haylie: Hey Momiji? How long was his hair?

Momiji: Like reaaallly long, why?

Haylie: Hold that thought. (Types in a number on her cell phone) Ya, Kagome? Could I possibly get you to SIT your Inu for me? Ya... Ya... Ya, ok, just a minute! (Glances over at Momiji) She wants you to tell her what you told me.

Momiji: Ok... (Takes the phone) Hello...? Yes.Ya, he hit me on top of the head and left... Well, I asked him if he wanted some candy but... Ya, uh-huh, ok! Bu-bye!

Eden and Toeboe: Well?

Momiji: She told me to tell Eden that there better not be any hidden cameras... And that Haylie may have to postpone her interveiw...

Eden: Welp, he's as good as dead... Sweet!

Toeboe: Hey, where'd Haylie-chan go?

Momiji: No need to be proper with Haylie! Actually, she perfers not to have a '-chan' at the end of her name, she says it makes her twitch:3

Eden: The same goes with me! And Toeboe, she went down stairs to appologize to Keldur. Plus that's one of the many places I do have a hidden camea! Lets watch, shall we?

(She clicks a button and a giant tv comes up out of nowhere behind them, Eden then clicks in three buttons and a sitting Haylie and Keldur appear on screen)

Eden: Shhh! Everyone! I'm gonna turn it up so be quiet! (Turns a knob and the sound goes up) Good! She only just got down there!

On the TV:

(The voices are a bit foggy, but can still be heard well)

Haylie: Hey Keld, I found out it was Inuyasha and not you. Sorry I didn't believe you...

Keldur: You should be sorry. I think you're taking on too many traits from Eden, I mean, you absorb personalities like a sponge!

Eden: (Jumps up when he blamed her) Hey!

Haylie: Hey! I'm not a sponge! XO

(Her and Keldur get in a heated discussion, that everyone knows will last a while, so they continue on!)

Eden: (Glares at the screen) Nice defending your friend, geez!

Momiji: But she does do that, Eden!

Toeboe: (Looks at Momiji) Ya, but her personality is really neat by itself!

Momiji: (Smiles happily at Toeboe) It is, is'nt it?

Becca: (Comes out of nowhere) I think she's just weird, like all the rest of us. T.T

Eden: Where'd you come from?

Momiji and Toeboe: Hi Becca!

Becca: I went to meet with Zolan, but he kept trying to grab my butt, so I decked him and came back.

Toeboe: That would explain why you're in a bad mood then!

Becca: Aggh... You're hyper energy makes me want to hit something... God, where'd Zolan go? (Walks off again)

Momiji: (Laughs) She's just a ruffian like Kyo:3

Toeboe: Yup:3

(Haylie walks back on-stage, with an angry Keldur following right behind her, they're still arguing. -.-')

Haylie: -And what might I ask do my pet frogs even have to do with this!

Keldur: Everything! It seems like you spend more time with them then-

Haylie: Just 'cause I said a frog is cuter then you, you had to bring my pets up? God, you're-

Keldur: I'm what? _Over protective_??

Haylie: DENSE! GOD DAMMIT, DENSE!

Eden: Um, Haylie? You know you're back on stage right?

Haylie: O.O' ...(Dead silent)... Oh shoot...

Momiji: ...That's the madest I've ever seen Haylie get...

Toeboe: We have to interveiw that creature that has made Haylie mad! (Points at Keldur)

Keldur: ...Huh? O.o

(He gets rushed by Momiji and Toeboe, who seemed to have pulled a microphone out of nowhere. They then drag him back down the flight of steps back to the waiting room)

Eden: (Shrugs) Well, we might as well watch...

Haylie: (Shakes her head) Ya, let's.

Eden: (Turns down the volume) But first, what were you two fighting about?

Haylie: (Starts counting off on her fingers as she recalls the topics) Well, it started with my appology, went to my being inconsiderate, then something about me not knowing if a guy came on to me or not, there were plenty of unrelated side comments... Don't ask about the people coming on to me one, that's an arguement that he started himself.

Eden: Ok, lets start listening to that interveiw!

Haylie: Sure!

(Eden turns up the volume)

Momiji: Soooo, what is your relationship with Haylie? Hmm-hmm?

Keldur: Ummm... Friend?

Toeboe: (Walks up with a rubber glove) You lie! (Smacks him in the face)

(Haylie gets louder then the TV)

Haylie: (Laughs) Hey! I like that game!

Eden: Uh, Haylie? Did you know he was tied down?

Haylie: Huh? O.o

(Haylie looks and indeed Keldur is roped to a chair)

Eden: But he's a demon, how'd they do that? O.o

Haylie: I think he's trying to get something out of them... Or he thinks I'll hate him if he hits them...

Eden: I'll be right back, wait here...

(She dissapears and soon reappears on the screen)

Eden: (Grabs Momiji and Toeboe by the ears) You little monkeys can come back upstairs now! Keldur, get off of the chair, you look stupid like that!

Keldur: Thanks Eden... (Shreds the ropes)

(They all then leave the room, with a certain two getting dragged)

Haylie: Crap! I gotta turn off the TV! (Pushes a bunch of random buttons and a Evinecince music video pops up) That'll do I guess...

(Everyone then enters the room)

Eden: (Looks at the tv) Haylie! How'd you do that?

Haylie: (Shrugs) Pushed a bunch of random buttons?

Eden: (Snatches the remote) Gimme that!

Keldur: I'm sorry Haylie. I didn't mean to shout at you when you appalogized.

(Haylie's mouth goes agape)

Haylie: ... Eden! Quick geh-me my camera! This is a kodak moment!

(A/N: Just so no one sues, I don't own Kodak, or any guest characters! But I do own Keldur, Zolan, Kyoshi, and all my other InuQuest charaters that are not Sango and Miroku:) )

Keldur: (Twitches) Shut up! (Walks out the side exit Becca took) Later wenches!

Haylie: Don't move Eden! (Pulls off her shoe, runs to the door and chucks it, you hear a loud 'Ow!', see Haylie do an arm pump and run back over)

Eden: Wha'd you do?

Haylie: Nailed him in the back of the head with my shoe. :)

Eden: Sweet! (They high five)

Toeboe: But what about your shoe Haylie?

Haylie: (Waves a hand in front of her face) I'll probably never gat it back! But no worries! That's a pair I bought just for this show! They were on sale!

Momiji: (Whispers to Toeboe) I bet he collects Haylie's shoes!

Toeboe: They're in his closet I bet!

Momiji: Lets tail him and search his house!

Toeboe: Ya!

Eden: He's going to his house, here's the address.

(A/N: Yes yes, in this, Keldur has a house, and believe this or not, his family's semi-weathy too! But don't worry, he's still a demon!)

Momiji and Toeboe: Wow! Thanks Eden!

(They run out the door at hyper speed)

Haylie: Eden, where'd you get that?

Eden: Copied it from the one on your fridge. Why?

Haylie: (Puts her hands on her head) Oh, he's gonna kill me!

Eden: Don't worry Haylie, me an' Becca won't let him, besides, I'm the one who did it!

Haylie: Well, since our guestes are gone, I guess that's the end of the show!

Channel Changes to the News Channel:

Newscastor Guy or (NG): And now to you with the news! The (Blank) family were attacked by two raging little tykes today, and we got them interveiwed right here for you! What're you're names guys?

Person 1: I'm Momiji!

Person 2: And I'm Toeboe!

NG: And why are you terrorizing the (Blank's) house guys?

Momiji: We're trying to get back Haylie's shoe!

Toeboe: Ya ya! After she threw it at him for being rude, he ran off with it!

NG: Who are you talking about? And who's this 'Haley' you're talking about?

Toeboe: Oh! She's-

Momiji: (At the same time) Oh! He's-

(Both get dragged into the mansion by a young man with white hair)

NG: You saw it folks! The two boys got dragged into the mansion by the heir Keldur himself! But who was it that threw a shoe at him? And what was it that set her off? We'll find out next time on The News Channel!

(Click! The Tv turns off)


End file.
